


D-Day!

by chvnxiaojie



Series: Atypical Romance [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvnxiaojie/pseuds/chvnxiaojie
Summary: A super late birthday post for Soonyoung ft. my ult sooncheol.





	D-Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never, right?

<June 15, 20XX; 23:01>

Choi Seungcheol looked at the mess of papers, books, and whatever else in front him. He squinted and gazed (well, more like  _ glared _ ) at his scrawny handwriting. The letters and words seemed to be teasing him; taunting and snickering at his inefficacy.

Oh how much Seungcheol  _ wanted _ to set fire the offensive notes. They were  _ clearly _ daunting him.

"Ah! I don't care anymore!" he huffed, pushing away the infuriating papers away from him; his frustration and exhaustion from  _ everything _ was strong.

Whoever said university life would be a breeze uttered total nonsense! How the heck is two term papers and five case studies in one month a  _ fucking _ breeze? It's more like a freaking typhoon with a matching tsunami of a disaster boot!

_ 'Fucking final requirements,'  _ he wryly thought.

He glanced at his phone and saw it was nearing midnight. A groan escaped from his lips.  _ 'Of all times time would pass so quickly!'  _ he inwardly groaned. He hadn't even had dinner yet.

Deciding to ignore the piles upon piles of schoolwork and the possibility of him failing his subjects, Seungcheol went out of his room to get himself some food. He needed the exercise anyway.

**

He just got out from the convenience store when his phone suddenly rang. Instantly recognising the ringing tone, the corners of his lips quirked upwards. He swiftly answered the call.

"Hi cutie," he greeted, a full blown grin on his face now. "Hey handsome," his boyfriend laughed from the other line.

Seungcheol's mood instantly lifted. Just hearing his laugh (or merely thinking about _him_ and his  _ everything _ really) would definitely make the dormant butterflies in his stomach madly flutter.

His boyfriend was his sunshine; always giving him warmth and comfort. He was also his starshine; always helping and guiding him. And most especially, he was his moonshine; never making him feel lonely and empty anymore.

Honestly, he's the best  _ damn _ thing that ever happened to Seungcheol.

"Soonyoung."

Soonyoung. Kwon  _ Soonyoung _ \- that was his name.

His boyfriend.

His partner in crime.

His other half.

His  _ love _ .

_ His  _ Kwon Soon.

"I love you."

He had uttered those three words numerous times already but somehow tonight, it was oddly yet rightfully different. The familiar and seemingly harmless words kept on repeating over and over and over inside his head, the precious words like a prayer meant to the heavens.

_ 'Gods I'm  _ so _ whipped! _ '

Seungcheol felt the mad stutter of his heart, his nerves anxious whilst waiting for Soonyoung's answer.

He then heard a strange noise from the other line. It was like a muffled laugh and cry combined. His boyfriend clearly felt the gravity of his words as well. Soonyoung eventually answered.

"I love you too, Choi Cheol."

His voice was filled with fondness and affection. It was filled with love and happiness. He could even  _ feel _ Soonyoung smiling radiantly.

Seungcheol  really wanted to see that smile on his face; he  _ needed _ to see him.

"Open your door," he then told Soonyoung. "What?" the other asked, obviously confused. "Just do it, Soon," he pleaded.

Seungcheol then ended the call and checked the time. It was a minute before midnight. The tips of his lips lifted slightly. As he heard the faint sound of footsteps, he took out the item he bought from the store.

When the door opened to a surprised yet extremely happy Soonyoung, Seungcheol grinned widely.

"Happy birthday, cutie!" he greeted. Soonyoung smiled at him, tears in his eyes. "I thought you forgot," the former told him, lips jutting cutely into a pout. Seungcheol wiped a stray tear and pecked his pouty lips. "How can I forget my own boyfriend's birthday?" he scoffed, his gaze turning away from the other's questioning eyes. Soonyoung merely raised an eyebrow.

His gaze then went on the item Seungcheol was holding. He stared at his boyfriend with furrowed brows. "A doughnut cake?" he asked.

Seungcheol widely grinned.

"Because June 15 is World Doughnut Day!"

Soonyoung just laughed and shook his head. He took the cake from him. He entwined their fingers and pulled the other inside his apartment.

He'd forgive Seungcheol for forgetting his birthday. He was swamped with finals - they both were. But he won't let Seungcheol forget this.  He kissed him on the cheek and fondly said,

"Doughnut day is on June 7th, you idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> This came around because Dunkin had its doughnut day on the 15th. I was supposed to buy a bunch cos it's Soonyoung's birthday (AND WHO DOESNT LIKE CHOCOBUTTERNUT) so TA-DA!  
> I hope you liked it! ///u\\\\\\\\)  
> See you again soon~


End file.
